Haikyuu Tumblr
by That0neBitchOverThere
Summary: A bunch of unrelated chapters based on Tumblr posts. Including fluff, angst, different ratings and ships for each chapter. I hope you enjoy!
1. Thicc Bokuto

**Okay, so I know I said the next thing I was going to be updating is something for Kuroko no Basuke, but… I have a bunch of these little headcanon type things from Tumblr saved, so I'm gonna be doing a little thing based on them. This is going to be a collection of a bunch of one shots that are in no way connected and will probably be on the shorter side, more like disconnected drabbles, so I hope you enjoy them! I will post the original text and the people who originally wrote the posts down below. I would set up a link, buuuut I only have screen shots, soooo…**

"Bokuto-san." Comes a sudden voice from behind the ace and the spiky haired boy turns to meet the cool gaze of the setter who was, for some reason he had yet to determine, sitting across the room from him, at his desk.

"Akaashi..?" He replies quickly, still confused as to why the younger boy was in his room.

"This is how you write your name?" He asks, one long finger tracing over the characters scribbled a bit sloppily along the line designated for a name on one of the papers spread out over the disorganized mess of the spiker's desk.

"Oh, y-yes?" Bokuto was still thoroughly confused, only becoming more so as the dark haired boy turns back to the paper, retracting his hand and letting out a soft snort of laughter. Bokuto was enthralled before he knew it, Akaashi's laugh was a beautiful, yet incredibly rare, thing and he couldn't believe that he was being allowed to hear it in that moment, he didn't think it was really all that warranted. "Is it that weird..?" He asks, hoping for some explanation for the setter's laughter.

"No, no. It's just… Kind of perfect. That's all." He murmurs, turning back toward the older boy with a tiny smile curling up the sides of his lips. Bokuto, the poor boy was not prepared for such an attack. He knew that the setter was pretty, he saw him every day for hours on end. But a smiling, slightly flushed Akaashi? That was a whole other level that he was unable to comprehend.

"Akaaashi… Are you making fun of me?" He asks, not truly offended, but his question still hadn't been answered.

"No… This-" Akaashi points to the fourth character scratched on the paper, "is read as 'thick', right? And Bokuto is written as 'horned owl'-" he continues, tracing his finger along the two characters of the captain's family name. "So, when these are read together, it becomes 'thick owl'. You basically are an owl, so that's fitting, and you are thick so your name just really suits you..." He says, looking back to Bokuto, his face having returned to it's usual flat expression, as though he hadn't just about used a pick up line on the older male.

"I… Thank you..?" Bokuto replies, much more of a question as he cocks his head to the side, trying to keep up with what the younger male was saying. His cheeks flush lightly as he catches up, the meaning of the younger boy's words hitting him all at once.

"You're welcome, Bokuto-san. Now come on, don't you have to study? I might be younger, but I'll do what I can to help you." He says, lowering himself to the ground beside the chair and offering the captain a look that says that he has no choice.

Bokuto takes a seat in his chair hesitantly, his golden eyes locked on the younger boy. "Akaashi, I…" His wide eyes meeting dark blue.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" His emotionless giving away just a hint of exasperation.

"You're the best." Bokuto responds simply, giving the younger male a bright smile and turning to the papers in front of him, picking up one of the pencils strewn over the surface of the desk and setting to work.

 **Okay, this was short but that's kind of the point. And also really OOC, sorry about that. But fluff. Ummm, this one isn't based on any Tumblr posts I found, just a general Bokuto's name translates to 'thick owl' which I find appropriate and hilarious.**


	2. Bokuto Keiji

**Yes, already another BokuAka. This was originally posted on Tumblr by lokiodinson, I'm sure that I don't need to paste in the complete text post, but if anyone's curious I can get it to you.**

It was just another day in the second year class 6 at Fukurodani Academy. The instructor was at the front of the classroom, sketching out some sort of figure on the blackboard to give an example of the specifics of that particular topic. Most students were paying close attention to what was being said, quickly scribbling out notes as the professor droned on, some were speaking between themselves in hushed tones, discussing after-school plans and all of the excitement that had occurred between classes, still others had found the monotony of the class to be a lullaby of sorts and were dozing off thoughtlessly. It was one of those very students who had woken with a start that was suddenly tapping on his neighbor, Akaashi Keiji's, arm. Akaashi was a good student. He did well on tests and took good notes, and so Takahashi Hayato was relying on the cold quiet boy to lend him the notes he had missed.

Akaashi, because he had been a bit ahead in his studying the night before, he had been zoning off a bit himself, more doodling than he was taking notes. When he felt the very soft tapping on his arm, he turned his eyes to the boy beside him but offered no help, knowing that the page of his notebook he was currently opened up to would do little to aid the desperate boy in his search for solace. 'You're out of luck.' Akaashi's face seems to say as he shrugs one shoulder, turning his back onto the notebook spread out in front of him, his pencil moving again as he writes out the same two words he had been scrawling out for the entire duration of this class, the words he had become so very accustomed to writing, the thing that made his stomach clench up and his heart twist just a bit as he writes out the characters in a font that was a bit more bubbly than his usual writing.

The entire notebook, or at the least the two pages that were laying there exposed to any wondering eyes, were filled with the same four characters in at least ten different fonts, the pages almost entirely filled by the sheer number of times the words had been etched out and, while the sizes varied, most of them were written out tiny. Bokuto Keiji. That was what filled the pages, the many different fonts all appearing to be different attempts at a possible signature. Just as young school girls did with their crushes, tacking their given name to the family name of whoever had caught their eye. It appeared that the serious, studious Akaashi Keiji was a bit more immature than many assumed he would be, coating his notebooks with his 'married' name as he carefully glided his pencil over the few bits of white that were still large enough to be filled with those four characters.

Without exchanging even a word with Akaashi, Takahashi turns away, his face set in a confused expression that the setter can see from the corner of his eye before it shifted into a look that nearly resembled horror. A slight smile curled up the edge of Akaashi's lips as he flips the page to a fresh, pure white sheet, his pencil coming into contact with the unmarred paper and scrawling out those words a final time. It seemed he had settled on the font he preferred.

And so continued the normal day in Fukurodani Academy, the Bokuto Kōtarō whose family name had been borrowed went through his day without so much as a hint of a suspicion towards his setter and Takahashi Hayato didn't dare to breathe a word of what he saw to a single soul, knowing that none would believe that the stoic second year would ever have a crush on the energetic third-year spiker.


	3. Walking Out

**Alright, this one wasn't on Tumblr, and there is no name I can use to give credit to whoever originally posted it (at least not on the one I have saved), but please keep in mine that this was not originally mine. And I'm sorry this is turning out to basically be a group of BokuAka fics so far… I swear other ships are going to be covered. All of the dialogue in this, other than that 'I love you' was basically what I was working with for this one.**

Bokuto was unsure as to how their evening had ended like this. They had been cuddling up on their bed, watching one of those cheesy movies that Akaashi refused to admit that he loved and suddenly they were in the kitchen, standing at a distance from each other while yelling about something. He had no idea how it had gotten to this point or who had started it, but he knew that he was the one that was angrier. Akaashi was giving it as good as he was getting it, but he was standing there, fiddling with his fingers, his expression not giving anything away. He didn't even know what it was he was fighting for anymore, but he did know that he was trying to convince the other male of something. "Akaashi, come on!" He could hear himself say, his tone exasperated and angry and how was he directing those words at Akaashi? The one person he cared for the most?

"No, I refuse to agree with this." He replies, his voice coming down to a reasonable speaking volume, no longer yelling.

"Fine! Then just leave! If you don't like it then take whatever is yours and just get out!" Bokuto yells out, he didn't mean it. Not really. He was only fighting because he refused to back down, whatever argument they were having was most definitely not more important to him than keeping Akaashi in his life, but he said it. And as soon as those words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. He wanted to apologize, but his stupid pride wouldn't let him. Wouldn't allow him to say those two simple words that could give them a chance to fix it.

"Fine! I will." The setter says, stalking forward and Bokuto moves to get out of his way, to allow the younger male to retrieve his things and leave, though he so desperately wants to reach out. To trail his fingers over the soft skin of Akaashi's wrist and intertwine their fingers together. To stop him from continuing forward, to pull him back into his chest and wrap his arms around him, to whisper soft words of apology into his ear. But he doesn't get the chance to do any of that. In another moment he's suddenly in the air, Akaashi's arms wrapped around his waist as he stomps angrily towards the door, bringing the spiker with him.

Unable to help himself, Bokuto lifts his arms to loop around the setter's shoulders, hif fingers curling into dark strands of hair as he lets out a soft laugh, leaning in to press his lips against his boyfriend's. "I love you," He murmurs, as their night returns to the loving touches and soft smiles that their Saturday nights always were. Whatever the topic of their heated argument lay forgotten, no longer important in the least as they debated which movie to watch next.


	4. Iwa-Chan, Usually

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"To break up the BokuAka, though I still have quite a few of those… Here's some IwaOi! Though it isn't explicit… Just mentioned. So yeah. This was originally posted by glitterificshipper./spanbr style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;" /span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"Shout-out to chillypeppermint (on AO3), for pointing out a major mistake I made in the gendering of Oikawa! Thank you so much!/span/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They were ten years old when his longtime friend snuck over to his a id="PXLINK_2_0_2" class="pxInta" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration-line: underline !important; border-top: 0px !important; border-right: 0px !important; border-left: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; border-image: initial !important; font-size: inherit !important; background-color: transparent !important; display: inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" /works/14738259#"house/a in the middle of the night, way past when he was supposed to be in bed. "Oikawa..?" The young Iwaizumi boy in confusion, rubbing at his eyes as he walks over to the window where his friend was peering, looking distraught. His eyes were red like he had been crying and he wasn't wearing his usual grin as Hajime unlocked and then pulled open the a id="PXLINK_1_0_1" class="pxInta" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration-line: underline !important; border-top: 0px !important; border-right: 0px !important; border-left: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; border-image: initial !important; font-size: inherit !important; background-color: transparent !important; display: inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" /works/14738259#"window/a of his room, letting the brunet in. "What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asks in that blunt way of his as he crawls back into his bed, the other boy climbing under the blankets and wiggling closer until he was pressed against the darker haired male. Without having to ask, Hajime knows what to do. He moves under the blankets as well, shifting to be laying on his side as he tucks one arm under messy brunet strands of hair and his other arm curls around the other boy's a id="PXLINK_0_0_0" class="pxInta" style="outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; cursor: pointer; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration-line: underline !important; border-top: 0px !important; border-right: 0px !important; border-left: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; border-image: initial !important; font-size: inherit !important; background-color: transparent !important; display: inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;" href=" /works/14738259#"slim waist/a. They stay like that for a moment, remaining silent as the slightly older boy comforts his friend as best as he can./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Iwa-chan… I'm sorry..." Comes a whimper from the younger male, his voice muffled from being pressed into Iwaizumi's chest. "I'm sorry I'm not normal."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Iwa thumps his hand on the back of the brunet's head, not hard enough to actually hurt him. "That's not an apology and it doesn't make any sense. You are normal. Even if you are stupid. And annoying."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""But… Otousan said it wasn't normal..." The small brunet says, voice wavering as he tilts his head up to look Hajime in the eye, his own caramel colored gaze disrupt by a film of tears that had refused to fall./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why would he say that? Your tousan is kinda stupid. Even if he is really smart." Iwaizumi says as he moves his hand from the other boy's back and rests his palm on Oikawa's cheek./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""He said it wasn't normal that I didn't want to be a boy..." The younger boy replies in a hushed voice, only just barely audible./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So you want to be a girl?" Hajime asks without missing a beat, his eyebrows furrowing together in his confusion./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No. That's even worse… I don't feel like either." Oikawa replies to their friend's question, feeling a bit relieved now that they hadn't been treated with disgust. They reaches up to wipe at the tears that had begun to spill from their eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh… Well, that's okay too. For you that's probably normal, right? After all, aliens aren't boys or girls." Hajime reasons, grinning at Oikawa who was now smiling, a soft peal of giggles falling from their lips as they reaches forward, wrapping their arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight hug. And that was how Hajime's mother found them the next morning./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It was years later, in their last year of high school that Oikawa became open about their gender identity. And it was then that they gained even more admirers, more people clamoring for their attention, more comments were thrown out about them behind their back, and more people pulling them aside, confused about what they meant about being agender. One such encounter that Iwaizumi had the misfortune of stumbling across made him want to laugh and hit the setter at the same time./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So, Oikawa-san. Are you a guy or a girl?" A second year, Takahashi Hayato if Iwaizumi remembered correctly, asks one day after pulling his senpai aside./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm a setter," Oikawa replies, not missing a beat as they cock their head to the side a bit, grinning at the underclassman./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""But, what's your gender?" He asks, still clearly confused as the brunet doesn't truly answer his question./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Gorgeous, duh?" The older one responds, their voice sharpening a bit./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No, I mean, what's between your legs?" Takahashi asks, voice raising to become louder as his cheeks flush a bit at how straightforward his own words were. He was very clearly uncomfortable, out of his comfort zone and the setter was picking up on that, not helping the poor boy./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Iwa-chan, usually," Oikawa replies with a smirk. The dark-haired spiker couldn't deal with the brunet torturing the poor boy any longer so he moves forward, making his presence known by shoving his elbow into the setter's side./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""We have practice, Shittykawa." He says, coming to the younger boy's rescue and prodding the setter forward towards the gym with them complaining, though complying./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"So, the original post was originally most of the dialogue between Oikawa and Takahashi. Also, if that name seems a bit familiar, it's just a kind of stand-in character, he'll continue to appear as an extra. He appeared in an earlier chapter of this little series, Bokuto Keiji. He isn't a canon character, just a poor boy that's gonna be put through a whole lotta shit in this./span/span/strong/p 


	5. This Doesn't Change Anything

**Here is the next part of this series, it took me a while to decide on the pairing for this one, but I think it all ended up coming together okay. This is my first time writing anything for either of these boys, and I'm not super familiar with their characters (I've only watched the anime and that was kinda a while ago and I haven't read any fanfic for these two, soooo), hopefully it isn't too OOC. If you notice anything that's really out of character for these two, or anyone really, please let me know and I'll do my best to go back and fix it.**

When Yaku Morisuke was still young and didn't know anything about Soulmates, he pointed at one of his mother's bright, colorful, swirling tattoos, the one on her upper arm, slightly darker than the rest, less saturated but still beautiful. "What about that one? When did you get that one?" He asks in a bright voice, a large innocent smile on his face as he waits for his mother's response to his equally innocent question. The woman looked to where her young son was pointing and the smile on her face drops a bit, remaining on her face but becoming more faint.

"That one… I got when your… No, don't you worry about that. I'll tell you when you're older, Mori-chan." She replies, forcing her tone to become brighter and her smile to be more cheerful, but the young boy could still tell that his mother's happiness had, for the moment, escaped herself.

"When I'm older, will I have pretty marks like yours too?" He asks, recognizing that his mother was upset and hoping to make her smile again genuinely.

"I have no doubt that you will, you have such a bright future ahead of you." Little Morisuke couldn't help but grin up at his mother happily, turning his large eyes down, back to the sheet of paper in front of him covered with little scribbles and drawings that he had been working on before his assault of questions.

It was twelve years and three bright, swirling tattoos later that something out of the ordinary happened to Yaku Morisuke. The day after the first years were introduced to the team, just as the libero was pulling off his shirt, Kuroo made that stupid noise he made when he found something interesting. He was currently the only other person in the room and he knew Kuroo wouldn't let it go until he was acknowledged. With a deflated sigh, Yaku turns to look at the smirking captain whose hazel eyes had been hooked on his back. "What is it?" He asks, very clearly resigned to this fate that had been thrust onto him.

"You haven't got to see the latest addition to your Soul Mark, have you?" He asks in that voice that's way too smug to be used in a simple conversation, but that was just the way the other boy was. Of course, when the words sink into his head, when they actually make sense, his eyes widen and he turns his back to the captain again.

"Show me." Is his blunt response, though his voice was so completely serious, there were underlying tones of excitement, curiosity, and impatience. Yaku loved each one of the colorful patches on his skin. He found each of them to be beautiful in their colorful simplicity with they're bright pigments and swirling colors, vaguely reminding him of his mother's Marks that he had loved learning about as a child.

Without even looking at him, Yaku could tell that Kuroo's smirk widened as a soft rustling sound could be heard, the captain finding his phone and opening the camera before a quiet click was heard. Suddenly a phone was shoved into his face and he reached out to steady the device. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw the intricate design swirling over his previously empty skin, the Mark covered nearly the entire expanse of his back in all of its complexity. It was so very different from the rest of the tattoos that had appeared over his body over the years, it was still a beautiful swirling in design, but it was actually patterned whereas the rest had no clear structure that as well as its deep red color which was so starkly different from all of the bright colorful swirls elsewhere on his body. It was beautiful, breathtakingly so, possibly the libero's new favorite, but he couldn't think of a single thing that would warrant such a large and beautiful piece.

"What happened?" He could hear Kuroo ask in the distance, but he couldn't think of anything beyond the deep red swirls.

"I-I don't know..." His voice comes in a whisper much later than was really acceptable, but Yaku was overwhelmed. He couldn't think of a single thing that could have triggered the new pigment tracing over his back, all he had done the last couple of days had been going to classes and practice as usual. The only thing that had differed was that one of those days the first years had come in to greet the older members of the team, but that couldn't be it. That wasn't a life-altering moment. It was business as usual. "The only thing that happened recently was meeting the first years." He says, offering up the information anyway.

"Okay, okay. Hear me out. What if one of them is your Soulmate?" The captain replies, throwing out the most likely option. That terrified Yaku just a little bit. He wasn't ready for that. He knew that more likely than not that was precisely what it was. But he didn't want that to be the answer. He wasn't ready to find love, he was focused on volleyball and getting good grades and studying for entrance exams. He didn't have the time to be worried about figuring out who his Soulmate is or falling in love. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he pulls his shirt over his head covering the new ink back up.

"Then I'll figure it out later." He replies simply, as though he didn't have too many things going through his mind to think clearly. He can hear a quiet scoff from Kuroo, he was probably rolling his eyes too, but he ignored the taller male in favor of shoving his shirt into his bag as the rest of the team began spilling into the locker room.

A week later marked the day that the first years began tactics and Yaku had never dreaded a single day more. He was nervous, he was terrified, and he felt wholly unprepared. He knew that what he was feeling was obvious, though the team didn't say anything he could see the way they were looking at him, their eyes concerned and full of worry. He knew that it had gotten around that he had probably met his Soulmate, their captain was a damn gossip, but he didn't want those occasional glances, it was putting him even more on edge.

Of all the first years joining the team, one of those boys, in particular, was easily the top on his list of who he didn't want to be the one who had caused the beautiful swirls on his back, and he had decided that within the first twenty minutes of practice. Haiba Lev. He was loud, he was annoying, and he had no idea how to properly play volleyball. But, of course, fate was a cruel mistress and cared naught what the libero wanted. It was the first day of having Lev in the gym and it became blatantly obvious that he was indeed the shorter boy's Soulmate. He was talking loudly and excitedly to the other first years, his arm outstretched to showcase one of his own Soul Marks. Yaku had to admit, begrudgingly, that it was beautiful. So different from his own swirls, it was sharp, jagged, but the pattern was lovely along with the bright yellow that faded to pink towards the edges that colored it. And that was when he heard the dooming words.

"Isn't it really pretty? It goes all the way up my arm and then down to my stomach! It just happened last week!" He could hear someone choking, but his mind went completely blank. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Come out and tell the younger boy that he had a recent addition to his Marks too? There was no way he was going to.

"Oh, really?" He could hear the smug tone of the captain and he turned, looking at Kuroo a bit panicked and a bit pleading. That damn bed-headed, bad personalitied, big mouth had better not-. "Yaku just had a new Soul Mark appear last week too." There was a smug smirk on the dark-haired boy, showing absolutely no regret as he outed the libero.

He could hear Lev gasping, a huge grin lighting up his stupid face as he looked entirely too excited.

"Really, Yaku? Let me see!" Honestly, Yaku was fairly sure that the middle blocker had no idea the weight of what was happening. He wasn't stupid, not really, but he was naive in a way that made it difficult for the libero to believe that he understood the situation.

Feeling as though the first year wouldn't let it be without being placated, Yaku heaves a defeated sigh, he turns his back on the half Russian behemoth and lifts his shirt, revealing that beautiful swirling pattern that had been there for a week now. "Oh, woah! It's prettier than mine!" The younger male exclaims while Kuroo snorts, walking off to talk to Kenma who was rolling his eyes. Yaku glared at the captain, knowing that this had been his entire purpose to butting into the conversation and dragging Yaku along.

After a minute, Yaku pulls his shirt back down, covering the intricate pattern on his back. "Now get back to actual work, if you have time to be standing around talking you have time to be working in your receives." He says, time almost venomous as he glared pointedly towards Lev who was letting out a pathetic whine.

Unsurprisingly an entire month passed before anything really interesting happened. Yaku still had heard nothing from Lev that indicated any understanding that they were, supposedly and most likely, Soulmates and he didn't speak a word of it. Though he had begun to not be completely annoyed with the younger boy, he was still obnoxious enough to get on Yaku's nerves frequently. But he was beginning to find the constant rambling and whining and admiration to be, not quite cute, but he figures that was what made Lev… Lev. On the rare occasion that Lev was quiet, it felt so wrong, like something wasn't quite right with the universe.

It was after practice and Yaku was making his way along the familiar path that he took everyday, recently Lev had taken to walking with him, though he wasn't really sure why, though it was made abundantly clear that day when Lev stopped his excited rambling, going quiet for a moment before speaking, his voice more serious than the libero had ever heard it. "Hey, Yaku..? This is going to sound stupid and you can ignore it if it makes you angry or disappointed or something because it probably won't mean anything to you, but..." He pauses, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "But I need to say something because I can't think anymore. I can't focus and I can't play as good as I can and I just want to tell you how much I like you because I think you need to know. And… Shit. That wasn't how I wanted to say it, it just slipped out, dammit. I'm stupid… I just." Another deep breath, though Yaku couldn't really pay much attention to the younger boy as much as he wanted to. Those words were now stuck in his head in that soft, serious voice that the younger male rarely adopted. "I really like you, Yaku. I didn't say anything before because I was sure you'd be angry about it, but I can't help it. I really liked you from the first time I saw you and when I told my mom about this Mark, she..." When had Lev grabbed his hand? He wasn't sure, but suddenly they were no longer walking and Lev was standing in front of him, his free hand stroking lightly over the yellow and pink lines decorating his skin. "She said that you get a new Mark when you first meet your Soulmate. That these Marks are special because they don't appear right away like the other ones, that sometimes they can take a few days to happen, but… This appeared a few minutes after we left the gym, so when she said that, I knew. That sometime that day I had met my Soulmate, that it was you. I just… I didn't want to say anything because you didn't seem to like me and I didn't want to bother you and-" His words are cut off again, this time because Yaku reached out and covered his mouth with his free hand, the one that wasn't still wrapped up in Lev's. When had he stepped closer? They were basically chest to chest and Lev, though he seemed emotional, was being more serious and considerate and just… Cute. Yaku wanted to kick himself for thinking that, but instead, he gently squeezes Lev's hand, offering him a small smile.

"You're rambling again." He grumbles, making his voice remain even and hoping that Lev wouldn't pick up on the slight waver on the first word out of his mouth. "I didn't think you noticed… I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up." Lev's bright green eyes lighting up even more. "This doesn't change anything, though. So don't think that it does!" Yaku warns, his voice coming out a bit louder than he expected, but he doesn't have to fake the sincerity in his voice. He meant it, this wouldn't change anything.

And it didn't, not at first. But slowly, so slowly that no one really knew when it began, Lev stopped poking at Yaku's sore spots and Yaku stopped physically assaulting the younger boy when he was annoyed which had become less and less frequent. They began talking and laughing together. They arrived at the locker room together and left the locker room together, they walked home together, they spent time together outside of school and volleyball, and every so often their fingers laced together, bringing them in closer to the other. Yaku's smiles became more and more genuine, more often he would catch himself looking over at the first year, his heart feeling like it was full of bubbles and his cheeks a bit too warm. And then it happened. On one of those days that Lev was walking home with Yaku. They had stopped outside of the shorter boy's house, matching grins on their faces and just as the libero was about to say goodbye, just as his lips were parting, a large hand found its way to his cheek. The touch was gentle as slightly rough fingers traced over the soft skin and then green eyes were close, closer than they had been just a second ago, closer than they ever had been before, then they were gone and his lips were covered with a soft heat. Yaku was unsure of how to respond, but his own eyelids fluttered shut and suddenly his arms were wrapped around Lev's shoulders and they were sharing this sweet, tender moment that seemed to last for years and just a second at the same time. As they parted, both boys were flushed and their goodbyes were mumbled as Yaku stumbled into his house, his mother glancing up from the food she was preparing for dinner, her smile widening into a grin as she saw him.

"Don't say a word." He grumbles, though the blatant happy embarrassment on his face and in his voice made it difficult for his mother to take him seriously as he walked away, her soft chuckle following after him.

After that first kiss, they had begun spending even more time together, their hands were hardly ever separated when they were together and they spent even more time together. It wasn't long before they had become officially recognized as a couple, though neither had technically asked the other out. And before either even knew it they were whispering 'I love you's between classes, sharing reckless kisses after games they won and consoling kisses after the ones they lost. They were spending the night over at each other's houses and, though they were supposed to be sleeping in different rooms, one of them was always sneaking in late at night to snuggle up next to the other, just to feel their warmth and hold them close. And all of a sudden, Yaku found himself at the end of his third year with barely a thought on how he had begun this relationship with Lev. It just was, it had felt so right, like there was no other way it could have happened.

"Thank you." Comes a soft whisper from the libero, standing next to the now-retired captain of the volleyball team as they waited for family and friends to flood the room now that the actual graduation ceremony was over.

"For what?" The dark haired boy asks, a single eyebrow quirking up as he looks over at the libero.

"For not letting me be an idiot." He replies, looking down at his wrist where his thumb was stroking gently over the yellow and green patterned skin, the Mark having had appeared just after his first kiss with Lev. A small smile spreads over his face as he looks up at the taller male. "And for all your hard work as captain."

The other male didn't have time to reply before the shorter of the two was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, long arms wrapped around his waist as he was lifted off the ground. His gaze turns up to see the grinning, but teary-eyed face of none other than his boyfriend. Before he knew it their lips were pressed together and there was a string of congratulations, 'I love you's, and 'I'm going to miss you's coming from the younger boys mouth and Yaku couldn't help the grin spreading over his lips at the words, even as he rolled his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything, though. So don't think that it does!" He says, repeating those same words he had said to this same boy months ago. And he meant it. Every single syllable.


	6. I Dare You

**Okay, so here's a bit of rare pair action for you all, because honestly, this ship is freaking precious and I stand by it. (I'm the kind of trash that actually doesn't really ship DaiSuga, sorry guys) So here I am, trying to make up for the lack of love this pairing (my pairing) gets! This is self-indulgent and fluff and yeah. I hope you can enjoy!**

The Karasuno volleyball team (and managers) had begun to grow bored, somehow. None of them knew quite what to do anymore. They were taking a few days worth of a break from practices, spending the days at a hotel near a beach, they had managed to get school funding, passing it off as a training camp and, though Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei had to come along on the trip they were taking a vacation as much as the rest of them. One night all of the team and their two managers had piled into one of the rooms, gathering around in a circle where they sat, glancing around at each other and waiting for a good idea to crop up.

"Why don't we just play truth or dare?" Ennoshita finally says, his voice a bit exasperated as though he was tired of sitting around in the silence. At his words there was a mini explosion of approval, Narita bounced up from his spot between Kinoshita and Daichi to grab one of the fancy bottles of sparkling water that had been emptied despite their coach's demand to not even open those bottles. Resuming his spot in the circle, Narita sets the bottle down carefully in the middle. "This way everyone has a fair chance of getting picked." He says in explanation as the game didn't really call for any accessories.

Before anyone else even has a chance, Nishinoya was already reaching out, a huge grin on his face as his finger brush against the cold glass. "Can I go first?" His voice is bright and energetic as always, fingers already twitching a bit in preparation to twist his wrist, allowing the bottle to spin. As no one protested, he did precisely that and everyone waited with bated breath as the blue glass bottle spun and spun until it finally began to slow, energy lost completely and it stops, the mouth of the bottle pointing towards Sugawara Koushi. The grin on Nishinoya's face becomes a bit more malicious and he glances around with sadistic joy before clapping his hands together gleefully. "Alright, Suga-san. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The silver-haired setter replies, shocking most of them, he didn't particularly seem like a daring kind of person.

"Alright! A most excellent choice! Then I'm going to need you to… Kiss the prettiest person in the room." The game had quickly delved into the kind of territory that it would only touch on after a few rounds, but Noya had no cares at all about where things usually started and how long it usually took to get to this point.

"Woah, that's impossible. He can't kiss himself." Comes an objection from Tanaka who, upon everyone turning their eyes to him looked as though he hadn't meant to let those words out. His cheeks became a bit pink as the rest of the second years began teasing him and Suga didn't quite look like he knew what to do.

"I changed my mind, Suga-san! Now you gotta kiss lover boy!" Noya calls out, looking over his shoulder at the setter as he squishes Tanaka's cheeks between his hands. Before any protests could be made, Suga made his way across the circle and gently pushes Noya away from the spiker. Moving in closer, he wraps his arms around Tanaka's neck, pulling his face closer despite the weak protests and splutterings spilling past his lips which were silenced as the older boy leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss, his eyes slipping shut as Tanaka's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer, practically into his lap as he returns the kiss enthusiastically.

After a moment, they both pull back with pink cheeks and a mix of embarrassment and happiness on their faces. There's teasing and laughter and a few catcalls as their lips separate, but Suga makes no move to leave his new place in Tanaka's lap where the setter murmurs so softly even Tanaka could barely hear. "I was planning on doing that sometime during this trip, so I guess this all worked out." The game continues, moving around the circle until nearly everyone has had a turn and it gets late enough that yawns were beginning to spread through the group. With the unanimous decision to end the game, they all call out goodnights as they file through the door to get some rest.


	7. I'm Grading You!

**I'm sorry for this one taking so much longer to get posted than the other ones… I didn't have any time to type yesterday because I was babysitting and I had homework to complete today, soooo… Here's the BoKuroo that was kind of inevitable in this. This is based off a post by wlwprompts! I hope you enjoy!**

It was the spring break after Bokuto's second year in high school and he was staying the night over at his friend's house. They had met their first year and had quickly become friends, only getting closer over time, and somewhere along the way Bokuto had begun to feel even deeper for the messy haired middle blocker from Nekoma. They had come a long way from their first year and were now both appointed captain of their respective teams. But this hadn't really been expected. If anything, Bokuto truly believed that Kuroo had only hung around them at their training camps because he didn't have to think. He knew that wasn't really it somewhere in his head, but the main thoughts Bokuto had about himself were devastatingly negative and he couldn't stop it. So when he had been invited over by the other captain, he was a bit surprised but more than happy to comply, quickly answering in an affirmative. There weren't many people who dealt with him on a regular basis, it was amazing that Akaashi was still managing to deal with him, but here he was. In Kuroo's house. In his room. Glancing over at him every so often just to see if this was really real. And also because that boy was built.

Currently in the middle of changing, nearly every inch of tanned skin and toned muscle on display for wide golden eyes to take in with the exception of the section of the blocker's body that was covered with a pair of boxer briefs that hugged the curve of his ass. It was in one of those moments that Kuroo looked over, a smirk crossing his face as he noticed Bokuto's lingering gaze and the expression he wore. "Why are you just sitting there watching me change?" He asks, his voice playful as he turns and takes a step towards the spiker without bothering to pull on any other clothes.

"Oh, I'm uhhh..." Bokuto was at a loss, his brain set completely into panic mode as he held up his hands, as if in a peace offering. "I'm grading you! Yep! You get an A! Congrats! Though you're probably used to that. You're like, hella smart." His mouth began rambling before his brain could catch up and Kuroo's smirk dropped from his face, expression twisting into something like offense as his progression forward ceased. One of his hands fell to his hip and the other pressed against his chest as if his heart had been wounded.

"I deserve an A+ and you know it, bitch." He replies sassily, his voice mixing just the right amount of amusement and offense, making it clear to the Fukurodani captain that he was just teasing.

"You do. I mean, it's kind of unfair how perfect your body is, you know? You have really nice abs and really good arms and damn your shoulder are really broad, and fuck your thighs are so glorious, like what the hell man?" Bokuto's mouth began spouting words before his brain was able to process the situation and he might have gone just a bit overboard if the way hazel eyes sharpened, seeming to do a double take on him, and the Nekoma captain's face became serious once more. Like he was trying to fit a puzzle together and there was only one piece left but it didn't fit the empty space in the otherwise completed picture.

"Thanks, bro, I actually work really hard for thighs like this. But you know. You have the best fucking arms." His voice drops a bit as he steps closer to Bokuto, able to reach out and trail a finger over the other captain's bicep before his palm begins stroking up Bokuto's arm, tracing his shoulder as his fingers begin running down his spine. A small shiver jolts through Bokuto's body and he can't help but press into the touch, drawing their bodies closer and suddenly both pairs of eyes had slipped shut and their lips were connected and Bokuto's hands were curled into the messy black strands of Kuroo's hair and Kuroo's arms were wrapped around his waist and it was rushed and messy and perfect.

 **Okay, I wasn't sure how to end this one, so it just seems like it was abruptly cut off. Sorry about that… But! Another chapter should be coming soon! And if anyone has any pairings they'd like to see, please leave those in the comments! I'd be happy to do that.**


	8. Nobody Loves Me

**Here's another! This one is based on a post by tsutomi-goshiki! Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I typed this up completely on my phone. I hope you enjoy!**

Sighing, Tsukishima Kei closes his book and turns his eyes to his best friend of years, Yamaguchi Tadashi. "What's wrong." It's not a question, but his tone is snappy, irritated.

The shorter male jumps a bit, eyes snapping up to look at Tsukishima in something akin to shock. "What are you talking about, Tsukki? I'm just fine." His voice wavers a bit even with his forced happy tone.

"What you are is a liar." The blond replies, getting up from his desk and moving over to sit on his bed in front of the other boy. "I'm not stupid, Yamaguchi. I know you. Tell me what's bothering you." His eyes pierce into the brunet's before he turns his gaze away, looking at the bed between them.

"It's just… The same as usual." He replies, voice softening as his fingers begin picking at the blanket for something to do.

"You're not alone, Yams… You know you can rely on me for anything." Tsukishima says, his own fingers wrapping around Yamaguchi's as his voice becomes quieter, the irritation dying out to be replaced with sincerity.

"I know… But this… This is stupid. It feels like everyone else is happy and I just… I don't have anyone. I mean… All the other people I know who are single at least have someone interested in them but I'm just me. Nobody loves me."

Tsukishima knew that when Yamaguchi was like this it was best to let him rant, but this time he couldn't do that. "Are you sure about that?" He asks, interrupting the rambling.

P"What? Y-yes." The brunet replies, looking up at the middle blocker in confusion, not entirely sure why the blond had stopped his pity party.

"Are you really sure about that?" Tsukki asks again, retracting his hand from Yamaguchi's to point at himself.

"I know you care Tsukki, but that isn't what I me-" Before he could even finish his word, Tsukishima's lips were covering his, one hand gently cradling Yamaguchi's cheek.

"Are you really sure about that?" The blocker asks once more as he pulls back with a slight smile curling up his lips.

 **I'm really sorry this took so long, I had family visiting and stuff...**


	9. They're Kinda Helpless

**Okay, here's another update for you all. This one is based on a post by some-textposts. I hope you can enjoy!**

It had been one year since Daichi, Suga, and Asahi had graduated. Just a few months since Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita had graduated. Even within that short amount of time the new third years had grown so much. They became stronger as players and as people. They built new bonds with new people, strengthened existing relationships, and continued to hold onto those with their seniors, despite them leaving Karasuno and moving on to university. The older students would still drop in sometimes, still offer tips and still cheer for them at games when they could.

Their starting setter and their shortest middle blocker in particular had grown a lot, though they still remained naive, clueless to their own emotions. They spent time together outside of volleyball, watched movies together, and went over to each other's houses. They practiced together even when they didn't meet with the rest of the team and they had even shared a few kisses, mostly out of curiosity for the physical part of a romantic relationship neither of them had had, but also a bit out of want, a longing to feel the other pressed close, their lips melding together.

Of course they were unable to identify what they were feeling as love towards each other and neither brought it up. They didn't want to know that they were the only one feeling that way towards the other, but that only served to keep the two from being together the way they truly wanted to be.

"The thing between Kageyama-senpai and Hinata-senpai isn't supposed to be a secret, is it? Because it's kind of obvious that they're dating." Takahashi Hayato, a first year on the Karasuno volleyball team asks his third year senior, Yamaguchi Tadashi who can't help but let out a little snort.

"Right, they aren't very subtle. Everyone knows that they're dating except themselves. They're kinda helpless." Yamaguchi replies to the younger boy with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, it will be a miracle if either of them ever acknowledges their feelings." He continues, teasingly with his voice holding a tint of affection for the other two third years.

Suddenly there was a loud cheering, the two third years had managed to hit a new attack they had been working on and Yamaguchi just about shook his head and looked away to focus back on what he was doing when suddenly he was unable to. Hinata had run forward a few steps before launching himself at Kageyama, the taller boy wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist to keep him up, a complaint dying on his lips as they were covered with the older boy's.

"Well, I guess it's not much of a secret now, even if it was supposed to be." Yamaguchi says, looking over at the first year with a grin.


	10. Peppermint Mocha

**It's been a while since I updated this! Kind of a celebratory thing I wrote 'cause I fell back into the fandom for season four which (by the way) I already have a lot of feelings about. I also kinda fell into Oikawa/Kuroo rarepair hell. So here's this, though it's not really a getting together thing or anything...**

It had been a long day and Kuroo is about to McFreaking Lose It, it doesn't matter that he doesn't work at a McDonalds, it is going to happen. When he sees the large group of girls mobbing along the sidewalk of the building and drawing nearer, he nearly groans. He is not in a good enough mood to be able to deal with that many people coming in all at once. _Please keep walking, please keep walking, please keep walking, please ke-_

Of course. Of course they had to be following along behind what seems to be an airheaded pretty boy. His irritation dispersed a bit as he saw another guy coming up and clearing away all of the girls.

He puts on his best customer service smile as the shorter man makes his way to the counter, his fluffy haired companion lingers further back, presumably scanning the menu, it's a normal interaction. He rambles off the required welcome, gets the man's order, takes the money, gives the change. The customer moves away to get a table for himself and his friend.

Then the pretty boy steps forward with that clearly fake smile and annoyingly cheery voice that Kuroo can't help but duplicate, seeing as he is supposed to be the falsely cheerful one in this situation, orders his damn food and then. Oh boy, then. Kuroo, having to stick to the required script, and not actually wanting to lose his job (he definitely wouldn't lose his job over something so small, but he's a drama queen) has to utter those damning words.

"Will that be all?" Now, normally, this isn't that loaded of a question. He either gets confirmation that, yes, the customer is indeed rattling off their order, or he gets the 'actually, could I also add in a small fry?' then he would go ahead add on the damn fries and get a basic reply of 'yeah, that should do it'. But this man. Oh boy, _this man._ No.

"Actually," the pretty boy starts, a little smirk forming on his lips, and if Kuroo knew better, he would have cut this dickhead off there, but of course he doesn't because he needs this job. And he was expecting an order of fries or a drink of something, for god's sake. "Can I also get a large peppermint mocha?"

"Yeah, you could. If this was a coffee chain. We don't have any peppermint flavoring." Kuroo responds, this itself isn't that much of an annoyance. People ask for things their chain doesn't carry all the time. It's only annoying when they-

"Okay, you say that, but y'all have peppermint shakes right? So you have to have something right? Because you guys only carry chocolate and vanilla ice cream." As much as Kuroo wants to laugh hysterically at the seemingly unironic 'y'all', he can't with all of the irritation and insistence of this guy.

"We use a mint ice cream. All of our shakes are flavored by the ice cream we use. The only ice creams we sell on their own is the chocolate and vanilla."

"Okay, so just make a regular mocha and throw in some of the mint ice cream," the guy says, as though that solves the problem here.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kuroo bites out, this guy couldn't be any older than Kuroo himself and he definitely didn't deserve the respect. Usually the entitled assholes about things like this were a few generations older at least. "We can only use the ice cream for its intended purpose. I can get you a chocolate mint milkshake, instead?" Compromise. That was the way out of these interactions without having to deal with the Karens. If this guy presses any further, Kuroo is definitely going to lose his cool. He is going to say something that will get him scolded by his manager. Kuroo should have taken his break as soon as he saw these guys coming in.

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't," Kuroo is absolutely not playing nice guy anymore. The grating way that this guy was speaking. As if he was trying to be charming, like that would actually change Kuroo's response.

"I'm sorry sir, that's the best I can do for you. If you'd like a peppermint mocha you're going to have to make a stop at the Starbucks just down the street, okay?" And then it happened. That was supposed to be it, a slightly snappy response. But, no. Kuroo was still irritable and so he grumbles under his breath, "See, this is why all the damn straight men are trash." It was supposed to be quiet. But because Kuroo has such wonderful luck, he says it a bit too loud, and pretty boy hears him.

The customer gasps, looks offended for just a second before it finally seems to settle in for him enough to really grasp what exactly was said because he squawks. He slams his hands down onto the counter separating them, and dammit this guy does _not_ look hot as fuck with that indignant expression Kuroo has to tell himself, and then- "Excuse the fuck out of you, you- bad haired, illmannered asshole! I like dick, too!" The guy was clearly grasping at words, trying to string something together.

"Well fucking, good for you, do you want a gold star for that? Would you like that chocolate mint shake or are you taking your happy ass to Starbucks?" Kuroo snaps back without much thought. Whether this guy likes dick or not isn't any of his business, he hadn't meant to say anything loud enough for this guy to hear.

The man in front of him seems to be at a loss for words, gasping and spluttering a bit, his face becoming red. Kuroo manages to keep a straight face as he waits for this guy to gather himself up enough to respond.

"Gimme a shake," The guy finally says, clearly deflating, looking a bit sullen.

"Great. If that'll be all, your total is 1,598 yen." The guy grumbles, pulling out his wallet and counting out coins before shoving the money over the counter. "We'll have that right out for you," Kuroo gives him the fake cheerful smile as he counts out change and hands over the coins along with his receipt.

As the guy slinks over to the table that his friend had chosen, Kuroo can't help but feel a bit better. He shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on a customer like he had, but the guy had been fun to rile up, so could anyone really blame him?

If Kuroo insisted on personally delivering the food to the apparently not straight pretty boy and his friend, then it definitely wasn't because he wanted to mess with the guy even more. Definitely not.


End file.
